Hunting
by Black-Cat164
Summary: Scott and Logan have some fun outside at night. Slash. Some rough sex. Spanking. Please vote on the poll on my profile.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Scott breathed heavily as he ran through the wooded gardens surrounding the school. The sun was setting and if he could just reach the school grounds before night fall he was home free. He had made a deal with Logan on who would top that night. The deal was that if Scott managed to evade Logan and make it out of the trees then he would be on top. If Logan caught him then it would be another night of Scott bottoming. Both men were determined to win.

The trees were beginning to thin and Scott knew he was close to the edge of the wooded area. Suddenly, he was hit by a great weight from behind. He fell to the ground with another body on top of him. Logan had tackled him without even being detected. The feral had won. His breath left him in a rush as they hit the ground hard. When he felt Logan pull back and off of him, he flipped over onto his back to look up at his lover. He gave the older man a sultry smirk despite his labored breathing. Logan leered at him as he straddled the other's waist.

"I win red eyes. Tonight is my night. I'm gonna make you scream for me and then I'm gonna make you scream for release. Before the night is out all you'll feel, know, and think will be me," Logan growled sensually. He leaned down and licked the pale column of Scott's neck. The brunette shivered in want and reached up, entangling his finger's in Logan's black hair. Tugging on the thick hair, he pulled his lover up to press their lips together in a passionate kiss.

They explored each other's mouths, tongues battling for dominance. Scott finally gave in, surrendering, when Logan's large warm hand slid up his shirt. Rough fingers massaged at his abs before moving up to his chest, causing the fabric of his shirt to bunch up. Scott moaned into the kiss as Logan roughly pinched his left nipple. Arching up, he pressed himself against the other male, their groins meeting causing their erections to rub together through the fabric of their jeans. Suddenly, there was the sound of sliding metal followed by the tearing of fabric as Logan used one of his claws to cut away Scott's shirt. The younger male pulled away from the kiss and glared at the feral from behind his sunglasses.

"Logan!" He snapped at his lover. The effect was ruined, however, by a moan slipping past his lips when Logan slowly, teasingly ran the flat edge of his claw down Scott's chest and stomach in a barely there touch. Goose flesh broke out along Scott's skin at the feel of the cold metal on his heated skin. Logan turned his hand and carefully slid his claw under the hem of Scott's jeans and underwear. He effortlessly cut through the troublesome fabric, earning an indignant squeak from the man beneath him. Smirking, Logan pulled his lover's tattered clothes from his body along with his shoes, leaving him bare on the forest floor. Sheathing his claw once more, Logan grabbed Scott's wrists and pulled both his arms above his head.

"Stay," Logan ordered with a growl. Pulling back, he stood up and stripped quickly. He dropped his clothes to the ground haphazardly and without a care for where they landed. All of his attention was focused solely on the man laying spread out on the ground wantonly, just waiting for him to ravish him. Letting out an animalistic growl, Logan looked at Scott with dark, half-lidded lust filled eyes. "On all fours, Scott," he growled. The lithe mutant rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up on his hands and knees quickly and without hesitation. Chuckling lowly, Logan kneeled down behind Scott.

"Someone's eager," he taunted. Logan leaned forward and began placing kisses on the exposed skin of Scott's back and shoulders. Licking and nipping the tan skin, Logan worked his way down his lover's body to his firm ass. Harshly nipping at a firm globe teasingly, he pulled yet another moan from Scott. The brunette thrust back slightly toward Logan as the older man teased his entrance with his tongue. Scott whimpered pathetically when he felt Logan pull back from his ass. He jumped, startled, and let out a strangled yelp when a sharp, unexpected slap connected with his bottom. He then moaned when that same large hand massaged his tingling ass.

"I didn't say you could move. You will stay still and only move when I tell you that you can. Do you understand?" Logan ordered. Scott moaned lowly. They did not do this often but when they did it was always exciting for both of them. It allowed Logan to let go of his animal side while also allowing Scott to satisfy his suppressed need to be dominated completely. A second spank pulled the younger male out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes Wolverine, I won't move without your permission, my dominant," Scott said breathlessly. The pleased growl that came from behind him sent shivers down his spine. He knew that he had said the right thing when he felt a finger teasing his entrance. The digit eased into him without any lubrication, stretching him carefully. Scott shook with the sheer effort it took not to move as two more fingers followed the first and Logan's mouth peppered kisses across the skin of his back. He was unable to stop himself from thrusting back on Logan's fingers when the feral stroked his prostate. The fingers withdrew and a smack to his bottom followed.

"Do I have to punish you, Scott? I told you not to move and yet you still moved. I think you need to be punished," Logan growled. Placing a hand between Scott's shoulder blades, he pushed the brunette down so his weight rested on his forearms and elbows. Using his other hand, he smacked Scott's bare ass sharply. The sun glasses wearing male moaned as he was spanked repeatedly. When Logan finally stopped, he looked down at Scott, observing his prone body. His ass was warm and bright red from the blood being brought up to the surface. He was shaking and his body was covered in a light sheen of sweat from both pleasure and pain. Logan spread Scott's ass cheeks and positioned the tip of his cock at his lover's stretched and quivering hole.

Logan entered Scott slowly, careful not to tear him from the lack of lubrication. Logan stilled when he was fully seated in Scott, his muscles quivering with the urge to pound into the other male. When Logan heard Scott give a small moan, he began thrusting into the tight heat wrapped around his cock. Logan kept his thrusts slow and shallow, teasing Scott until the brunette gave in and finally begged. He did not have to wait long.

"Please, Logan. Harder. Faster. Fuck me into the ground like the bitch I am. Fuck me so hard that when I'm training the children tomorrow I won't be able to move without remembering you pounding inside of me. Please, Wolverine, I need to feel you claim me," Scott moaned wantonly, begging.

Logan could not deny Scott when he begged so prettily like that. He gripped the younger man's hips in a grip tight enough to bruise. "Move, Scott, fuck yourself on my cock like a wanton little bitch. Scream for me; let me hear how much pleasure I give you." Logan growled before he began thrusting hard into Scott, the brunette meeting his every thrust. Scott let out moans, mewls, and the occasional scream as Logan hit his prostate with every thrust. The older man's hips met his abused ass with every thrust, adding a sharp edge to the intense pleasure.

"I need to come, Wolverine. Please, I won't last much longer," Scott pleaded, his breathing labored.

"Touch yourself, Scott," Logan panted, a growling note in his voice. Scott shifted his weight to rest on only one arm while the other moved down to grip his cock. He stroked in time with Logan's rough thrusts. It was not long before Scott came violently, cum splashing in thick white ropes on his chest, stomach and the ground. Logan managed three more thrusts before the convulsing of Scott's channel pulled his orgasm from him. Both men collapsed to the ground sweaty, breathless and sated. Logan pulled out of Scott and rolled off of him to lie beside him on the dirt floor of the forest.

"Do you feel better now Logan? I love it when you get like that, but I know you don't like acting like that," Scott said tiredly. He rolled over and cuddled up to Logan, his head resting on the other's chest, ignoring the dirt and drying semen on his body for the moment.

"I'm fine Scott. I'm learning to accept my animal side with your help. I love you, Scott," Logan replied. He wrapped his around Scott, holding him securely.

"I love you too, Logan. Now come on and get up. I want to get inside and take a shower," Scott said with a smile. Logan chuckled and the two of them climbed to their feet. Scott scowled as he looked down at his dirty, tattered clothes. He picked up Logan's flannel shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it up, thankful that it fell down to mid-thigh.

"You're lucky that it's dark now, Logan. If anybody saw me like this I'd never live it down and you would be sleeping on the couch for a month," Scott grumbled. He closed his eyes and took off his sunglasses to wipe them clean with the shirt. As he put the sunglasses back on, he felt Logan's strong arms wrap around his waist. He leaned back against a firm, strong chest, relaxing into the embrace.

"Come on, Scott. You and I both know you couldn't last a month without me. I'm sorry about your clothes, I was impatient and horny. Although I must say that you look very sexy wearing nothing but my shirt," Logan said. He kissed the side of Scott's neck before leading his lover back toward the mansion.


End file.
